The Real Reason
by Oboro
Summary: Chap3 Revised.Yaoi, SaitohxSano, SaitohxKenshin, KenshinxSano love traingle. Rated for language and sexualtiy. Saitoh and Sano become lovers, and when Kenshin finds out, he feels jealous, and doesn't know what to do...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** no part of Rurouni Kenshin belongs to me, it belongs to the genius Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Warning:** language and sexuality.

**Note:** I've always wanted to delve into Sano's psyche, so here we are. This has been brewing in my head forever now, and I'm glad I finally wrote it down. Hope you enjoy!

_**The Real Reason** _

_Softness. Warmth. Sanosuke could feel lips brush against his own. A breeze started and a sweet, flowery scent filled his senses. Dark hair like silk tickled his face, and eyes the most pure brown gazed down on him with love. He could feel strong arms pull him closer into a tight embrace. Only one thought crossed his mind as he was being held; he must be in Heaven. _

_Through the wind he could hear a voice whispering. Sano could almost pick up what it said, but it seemed so far away. The figure holding him gently drew him up, and their lips met in a tender and chaste kiss. Sano wrapped his small arms around the man's petite shoulders, and slowly deepened the kiss until they felt as one..._

Sanosuke awoke with a start. He sat straight up in his futon, sweat dripping down his face and neck. His eyes were wide open, soft tears streaming down his flushed face. The feeling of the dream continued to linger and Sano felt his body tingling where he had been touched. Sano brought his hand to his face and felt the salty wetness. He looked at the moisture in surprise. He hadn't had that dream for some time, not for at least a few months...

His crying soon turned into soft sobs as the memories of his first love invaded his mind. Memories not only of who he was, his beauty and courage, but of his horrendous death. He could still feel the gentle hands on his face, the loving voice in his ear. The young man tried to push these thoughts to the very back of his mind, lingering on them would only cause him more pain.. Sanosuke slowly stood and grabbed his aku jacket, slinging it on as he walked out the door. He had to get away, to be alone with his thoughts.

The young man stepped out into the night, the chill air cooling his hot skin. He looked up at the moon, and realized it must be some time around midnight. It didn't matter though, it's not like he had a job or anything to get to in the morning. In fact, Sanosuke had almost nothing, except the friendship of Kenshin and everyone else at the Kamiya dojo and at the Akebeko. The thought should have cheered him up, but he felt even more empty than before. He was missing something in his life, and it's absence was eating him up inside.

He walked the empty streets for some while, before he found himself at the Tokyo police headquarters. He didn't know why his feet had led him here, and turned to leave when he heard a match flick behind him. Sano looked hard into the shadows, and saw a tiny red light burning in the darkness. He didn't have to see who it was to know exactly who was standing there. He started to bristle and began to speed up as he quickly walked away. If it was one thing he did not need to tonight, it was a verbal (or physical) sparring match with _that _man. But he only got so far before he heard a familiar condescending voice behind him.

"What are you doing walking around this late at night, ahou?" The pet name that Saitoh had so cleverly made for him almost made Sano forget his melancholy in a fit of rage.

Quickly turning and ready to murder the sarcastic wolf Sano yelled, "None of your goddamn business, you slanty-eyed bastard!" Saitoh merely gave him a smirk at his outburst and took another drag from his cigarette.

"It _is_ my business, being a policeman. So unless you tell me why you were skulking around so late, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you." The smile on Saitoh's lips grew wider as Sano huffed in indignation. Sanosuke knew that Saitoh wasn't bluffing. In fact, even if he did tell the wolf anything, he'd probably just through him in jail anyway for the amusement of it. He really did hate the bastard.

Saitoh watched curiously as Sano ran through all his options. Saitoh smiled to himself. Sano was so easy to read, everything he thought was stamped clearly on his face. Any moron could tell what the rooster-head was thinking at any given time. Saitoh supposed that's why he had come to enjoy the ahou's presence. He was one of the only consistent people he had ever met.

Knowing Saitoh would most likely see through any lie Sano could come up with, he decided to tell him a part truth. "I had a bad dream." he said somewhat embarrassed. Saitoh's brow raised in interest. "What about?"

Sano had just about had enough of this lovely encounter, and said, "It doesn't matter! I just couldn't sleep, okay?" Saitoh took another drag as Sano began to walk off. The young man thought he had gotten away when he heard the deep voice behind him, "Was it a man or a woman?" Sano turned to face the wolf yet again. "What the hell are you talking about?" Saitoh finished his cigarette and dropped it still burning to the ground to stamp it out.

"Your dream. Was it about a man or a woman?" Sano still couldn't get what the wolf was trying to get at, but by the wicked smile on Saitoh's lips he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I don't know... a man. Why?" Saitoh's smile widened as he stepped away from the wall he was leaning on. "Hm. Didn't expect you to like men rooster-head." Sano was taken aback by the comment. "W-what do you mean? I never said it had anything to do with, with... _that._" By now Sano was blushing slightly despite himself, and Saitoh knew he had guessed correctly.

"Ahou. People only walk around with that look on their face when they've been thinking about loved ones. So who was it about? Your captain?" All teasing had disappeared from Saitoh's voice and Sano had no words to describe his surprise. His anger at Saitoh's knowledge flared, and he raised his fist to hit the prying cop. How dare he mention that, thought Sano as he rushed at Saitoh's face.

Saitoh realized suddenly how young Sano looked at this moment when he was truly angry and ready to kill him. It made the ahou almost... attractive. Saitoh had realized Sano's sex appeal long ago when he first met the younger man. But that didn't stop the former Shinsengumi captain from driving a sword through his shoulder. The memory made the wolf smile.

Sano was still charging, and launched himself at the Mibu Wolf with all his might. Saitoh just laughed as he deflected his attacks with ease, parrying his fists as Sano became more frantic. The younger fighter then tried to use his Futai-No-Kiwami, but against Saitoh it was pointless. If he couldn't even hit the bastard, then his ultimate attack was useless. Sano tried one more time to get a hit in, but failed and flew back as Saitoh recoiled from hitting the younger man square on the jaw. Sano stepped back several feet before crumpling to the ground. Saitoh stood where he was, not even a scratch on him as he fished in his pocket for another cigarette.

If Sano didn't feel like shit before, he sure as hell felt like it now. The right side of his face ached and would probably turn into a black eye by tomorrow. His lip had split open and blood that looked black in the dark began to drip onto his white jacket. He wiped off the offensive blood before he heard Saitoh light another cigarette. The intense nicotine smell invaded Sano's nostrils, and he found it strangely comforting. Sano laughed to himself. To think anything about the Wolf of Mibu could be comforting.

Saitoh stared down on Sano with intense amusement, and when Sano looked up into the wolf's eyes Saitoh found something there that he thought he'd never see in the younger man's eyes. It was a confusing look, and to Saitoh it appeared to be one of respect, but it also had something else mingled in with it. Then it struck him, and his eyes widened slightly as he walked up to the still sitting Sano.

Stepping directly in front of Sano, Saitoh said in a tone that called for the younger man's attention, "I think you have a problem." Sano looked up into the wolf's amber eyes with confusion. "Yeah, I keep getting beat by an old man. That's my problem." Saitoh ignored Sano's remark and continued. "I think you have a problem when it comes to separating your emotions from the physical. You seem to confuse respect with love, and admiration with... lust." Sano was taken aback. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that whenever you come across someone who is stronger than you, which must be quite a lot..." Sano growled. "...and who can beat you in a fight, you develop an infatuation for them." Sano was furious by the strange accusation. "Your full of shit, Saitoh! What makes you think something as perverted as that!" Saitoh was now becoming exasperated with the ahou's ranting, although he did like it when he became angry.

Taking another drag and slowly releasing the smoke into wisps he began. "Where do I begin? One; you were, and seem to still be, in love with your captain from the Sekihoutai army. Two; you've latched yourself to Battousai and I imaging have sent him not so subtle signals about how you really feel towards him. Three; I've seen you looking at Shinomori, and the lust in your eyes is obvious. And last but not least four; you will find any reason you can to come and see me, and every time I beat you down, a look of pure enjoyment mixed with wanting comes in your eyes. Is that enough evidence for you?" Sano didn't know what to say. He wanted to deny everything that Saitoh had accused him of, but found that it all had a startling ring of truth to it.

When Sano made no protest to what he had said, Saitoh added, "And the _real _reason you keep coming to me, is I'm the only on of your living infatuations who will actually harm you. And you love it." Sano slumped further to the ground. How could Saitoh know all that? How could he know that he had a deep seeded love for Kenshin? And what he said about Aoshi; was it that obvious? _Damn it_, Sano cursed to himself, _why couldn't I just fall for Megumi or some other girl like I'm supposed to? _

As if he could read his thoughts Saitoh said, "Because you are attracted to power, and you have a fetish for pain." Saitoh smiled. _And I have a fetish for dishing it out._

Sano slowly stood and was careful not to meet Saitoh's gaze. He wouldn't be able to look the man in the eyes again after what he had said. He turned to go for the last time before he suddenly felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring directly into cold, amber eyes.

"And where do you think _you're_ going ahou?" Said Saitoh with a smirk. Sano brushed off the older man's hand and practically yelled, "Get off of me Saitoh! What the hell do you care? You probably can't even look at me after all that you just said!" Saitoh let out a loud 'hmph' before he threw his second cigarette to the ground.

Stepping closer to Sano, Saitoh said, "And what makes you think that, rooster-head?" Sano inadvertently took a step back as the wolf closed the already close distance between them. Saitoh stepped closer and closer, and each time Sano would move back more to keep the distance equal. The wolf had a frightening look on his face, and Sano felt like it was the first time he had met Saitoh at the dojo so long ago. Then suddenly Sano realized that Saitoh was corralling him to a building nearby, but it was too late when he felt his back hit a wall. Saitoh placed his hands on either side of Sano's head, blocking any means of escape.

In a slightly shaky voice, Sano asked, "W-what are you doing Saitoh?" The wolf gave the young man a predatory smile before he crushed his lips to Sano's. Sano let out a gasp at the sudden movement and tried to turn his head, but Saitoh quickly grabbed his face in one hand to keep him still. This time he ran his tongue along Sano's still bleeding lip, and bit at it, drawing more blood. Sano gasped as Saitoh began to lap up the coppery tasting blood. Sano moaned from the feel of the hot tongue against his lip and began to relax. The wolf brought his lips to Sano's again, but this time Sano kissed him back.

Sano opened his lips to the wolf, and Saitoh impatiently slid his tongue into Sano's mouth. Sano arched his back and brought his arms up to wrap around Saitoh's broad shoulders. He loved how strong and capable Saitoh felt through the fabric, and wondered how his naked skin would feel...

xxx

Sano awoke the next morning to the happy chirping of birds. He groggily wiped his eyes and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Then in a rush all the nights previous occurrences flooded his mind. He remembered the dream about Sozo, and then walking to the Tokyo police station. And then fought Saitoh, and soon after the wolf had said some very disturbing things. Sano then recalled trying to walk away, but Saitoh stopped him. And then the feel Saitoh's lips against his, and the heat rising off his body as he crushed himself against him.

He couldn't remember much else after that, but he assumed that he had walked home. But had he been alone? Of course he was, Saitoh was on shift at the time of their... encounter. Sano covered his mouth. He had actually _made out _with the Wolf of Mibu last night. A blush ran over Sano's face. Did they do more than just kiss? He didn't think so. He'd remember if he had done anything more. But still. He would have to talk with Saitoh about all of this. He was still in his Aku jacket, and looked somewhat presentable, so he hurriedly got up and headed out the door towards the police station...

**A/N:** That was sooo fun to write. I might add more chapters, since I have _kind_ of a story line in my head But yeah, I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review with constructive comments. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from Rurouni Kenshin, and never will. (Except for a plethora of merchandise, heh, heh.)

**Warning:** Suggestive language.

**Note:** Ha, ha! Here is chapter two I've found that I really enjoy writing Sano and Saitoh, so this story might go on longer than I originally thought. But any who, thanks to those who reviewed (all two of you!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though not much happens.

_**Chapter Two**_

Saitoh was discussing a report with Cho when he heard the screaming outside. He figured it was just another mental deficient trying to get attention, so he shrugged it off and continued with his assignment.

Then suddenly a lieutenant barged into his office and said, "Fujita-san, there's a young thug outside who refuses to leave. He has hair like a rooster and he keeps asking for someone named Saitoh." Saitoh sighed. It _was _a mental deficient vying for attention. Cho looked to the older man sitting placidly at his desk and couldn't help but ask, "Does he mean _the_ rooster-head? What in tarnation is he doing here?"

The lieutenant looked to Saitoh at Cho's words and said, "Do you know who he is sir?" Saitoh didn't say a word as he dismissed the lieutenant with an icy glare. Cho stayed where he was as Saitoh withdrew a cigarette. He really felt like he needed one at the moment and lit the tip with a match. Cho stood unmoving, and waited patiently for orders as Saitoh blew a trail of smoke from his mouth.

"Cho," the blonde came to attention at his name. "Go outside and tell that _ahou_ that if he doesn't leave I'll personally throw him in jail for disturbing the peace." Cho nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Saitoh leaned back slightly in his chair and took another long drag from his cigarette._ One kiss and the moron thinks he can disturb me at work? Hmph, I'll have to punish him later for this..._ A wicked smile spread over Saitoh's lips at the thought of making Sano scream, and he reluctantly went back to work.

When Cho stepped outside he was met with a scowling Sano. "What do you think you're doin' hollerin' and making such a ruckus?" Asked Cho with a sigh. Sano just looked at his blonde rival and said, "I need to speak with Saitoh, and these stupid bastards refuse to let me in. So I thought I could get Saitoh to come to me." Cho shook his head at the rooster-head's idiotic logic and relayed Saitoh's message. "Fujita-san said that if ya don't shut up and get the hell out of here he's goin' to personally arrest ya for disturbing the peace." Sano looked at the ex-Juppungatana in surprise. "Fujita-san? Oh right, I forgot he changed his name. Well, dammit, he can't expect me to just let him off after what he did and said to me last night."

Cho quirked and eyebrow at the remark and opened his left eye. "What did he do last night?" Sano hadn't realized what he had said, and quickly tried to cover his tracks. "Um, he, uh, he beat me up again." And quickly gave a reassuring yet moronic looking smile. Sano felt that was a plausible excuse, and hoped the broom-head would buy it. Cho seemed a bit skeptical at the answer, but nodded anyway. "Well, whatever. Want me to at least give him a message or somethin'?" Sano thought for a moment, then said, "Tell him that I need to talk to him later. He knows where he can find me." Cho nodded and turned to go back inside. Sano thought it was strange that the blonde was acting so nice, but he didn't really care to analyze it. So Sano just turned around and begrudgingly walked towards the Kamiya dojo. Maybe he could talk to Kenshin about all this. And maybe get a free meal.

Cho stepped back into Saitoh's office soundlessly and sat in front of the older man's desk. Saitoh was looking over a piece of paper, and asked without looking up, "Did the ahou leave?" Cho nodded, and Saitoh went back to business.

"But Fujita-san, he told me ta give ya a message," Saitoh now brought his amber slitted eyes to look directly into Cho's single blue eye. With his gaze he asked Cho to tell him, and the blonde continued. "He told me that he wants to talk to ya later, and that you know where to find him." Saitoh nodded and a slight smirk stole over his lips. Cho saw the bone-chilling smile, and could only imagine what the wolf was planning for the rooster-head. _I'm glad it's not me, _thought Cho thankfully.

Sano walked unhurried to the Kamiya dojo, and just admired his surroundings as he made his way slowly through the Tokyo streets. For some reason he felt better, and was glad he hadn't dreamt at all the rest of last night. But he still couldn't believe Saitoh had made a move on him, and was still somewhat in shock of the whole thing. Even though the older man said some strange things (no matter how true they are), it still made Sano feel like Saitoh was just toying with him, as usual. But still, who would have thought that a man like Saitoh, who used to be the third captain of the Shinsengumi during the revolution, actually _wanted _Sano. It made him blush again to just think of the older man's lips on his, and in a slight daze he approached the Kamiya gate.

He stepped through the wooden door and called out to see if anyone was there. He was soon met by shouts coming from the back, and walked around the main house to see Kenshin leaning over a basin of water doing the laundry. The sight made Sano angry for some reason. It always irked him that Kenshin would do anything Kaoru told him to without even arguing. A man like Kenshin should not be made to do such menial work. _But then again, _said Sano in retort to his own thoughts, _he does look rather hot all bent over and sweaty like that_.

Sano tried to banish his impure thoughts as he approached the redhead and said, "Hey Kenshin. Where's the little missy and Yahiko?" Kenshin was trying to scrub a particularly tough stain, and didn't look up as he answered, "They went to Maekawa-dono's dojo to train today. They'll be gone for a hour or so." Sano nodded and sat himself comfortably on the steps nearby. He gazed at the ex-hitokiri before him, and he knew why he had loved Kenshin all these years. He was the perfect combination of feminine beauty and unbeatable masculine strength. _Shit, Saitoh was right, I do have a complex_, thought Sano ruefully.

But he knew the redhead would never reciprocate his feelings, so he had given up trying to snag him a long time ago and settled for friendship. But now he had Saitoh, and the thought made his heart beat fast in his chest. He wanted to talk to Kenshin about what happened with the wolf, but he didn't know how to broach the somewhat strange subject.

Kenshin noticed that Sano wasn't being as talkative as usual, and he had a wondering look on his face. "Are you alright Sano? You seem a bit out of it, that you do." Sano shook himself from his revery and looked into Kenshin's worrying violet eyes. "Uh, nothing's wrong Kenshin. At least, I don't _think_ anything's wrong." Kenshin gave Sano a look that said, _'go on,' _but the younger man didn't know how to say it. _Hey Kenshin, I think I have the hots for Saitoh. You know, the guy who tried to kill me and would kill you in a second if he could? _Sano had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well, so he decided to use a more subtle approach.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Sano?" God how he didn't want to do this, but he needed some advice, and Kenshin was the smartest guy he knew. "Um, have you ever been with a man?" The redhead's eyes practically shot out of his head in surprise as he gave a startled "Oro?" Then Sano realized how suggestive it sounded, and quickly said blushing, "Uh, no, that's not what I meant! I mean, it was, but it has nothing to do with you and me!" Kenshin slowly recovered from the initial shock, and saw that his friend was telling the truth. Being the Battousai for so long had taught him to see through lies to the truth of matters. With a slight pink hew to his cheeks, Kenshin said, "Yes, but only once." Sano was a bit taken aback by the answer. He wanted to ask who, but thought better of it.

"Why do you want to know such a thing Sano?"

"Um, well, I kind of kissed one last night." Now Sano's cheek's were beet red from embarrassment. He could literally feel Kenshin's eyes on him. "Do you like him?" The redhead's question threw Sano through a loop. He thought the first question would be something like, _Who is he?_, or _Did you like it? _But his friend had pleasantly surprised him yet again. Sano smiled and said, "Yeah. Just recently I've found that I do." Kenshin could see the hopefulness and caring in his friend's eyes, and smiled at Sano's new, albeit unconventional relationship.

Now Sano had to ask the really embarrassing question. "Uh, Kenshin? What's it like?" Now Kenshin began to blush. He didn't really know how to describe what Sano was asking him to. "Well, assuming you're the one... receiving, it feels strange at first, and painful, but it gets better the more you do it, that it does." Sano nodded. He had suspected as much.

"Hey Kenshin?"

"Do you have more questions Sano?" Sanosuke really didn't want to pry into his friend's past, but the curiosity was tugging at him maliciously. "Who was it? I mean, the guy." Kenshin's eyes darkened suddenly at the question, and Sano thought he could almost see the Battousai staring back at him. Kenshin was about to speak, when suddenly a loud, feminine voice called from the front.

"Hey Kenshin! Where are you!" The two friends looked at one another, both somewhat relieved at the interruption. Kenshin's eyes went back to hin normal violet, and Sano thanked him quickly for is advice as he walked past Kaoru and Yahiko. He gave them a muffled hello as he made his quick departure from the dojo. Kenshin looked after the younger man with a look of slight pity in his eyes, and hoped Sano wasn't jumping into something that would end up breaking his heart once again. But the former hitokiri couldn't help but be a bit angry at their conversation. Sano had unwittingly brought up painful memories from the past, and now Kenshin couldn't shake them off even as he stared at his beautiful Kaoru.

Kenshin tried to act normal as he said, "Why are back so soon Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru threw her training bag to the ground and answered matter-of-factly, "Maekawa-sensei had a tournament to go to at another dojo, so we had to come home a little early."

Kenshin just nodded at the explanation and continued his cleaning. Noticing the change in Kenshin's demeanor since her departure, Kaoru asked, "Is something the matter Kenshin?" The worry in her voice warmed Kenshin's heart, but he didn't want the young girl to become distressed just because he was having a bad day. Plastering on a fake smile he said in his usual light-hearted tone, "Of course not, Kaoru-dono. Just thinking is all." Kaoru had known Kenshin too long to know that he was lying, but she didn't push it and nodded. "Well then, finish up that laundry so you can make dinner for us tonight. I'll be in the bath." Kenshin's eye's went comically wide and a "Oro?" came tumbling out of his mouth. Kaoru smirked and made her way to the bath. Yahiko shook his head and mumbled, "_Women_," before leaving a stuttering Kenshin to do the rest of his chores.

xxx

Sano hurriedly made his way out of the dojo. He had obviously gone too far in his questioning, and had made Kenshin mad for some reason. He couldn't think why Kenshin would become so... frightening at the innocent, _okay, maybe not that innocent_, prying. Sano could only guess at the history behind his anger. Suddenly his stomach growled fiercely, and he realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He decided he should go the Akebeko and get some grub. He just hoped Tae would let him skip out on his bill one more time.

**A/N:** Sorry there wasn't any Saitoh/Sano interaction, but that'll change in the next chapter. I hope I made everyone in character, and I think I did. I loved writing Cho, he's just too damn hilarious. I might write a whole story about just him later. Oh, and if I spelt anything wrong can you please tell me? I couldn't find how to spell some things, and just went from memory. As always your reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Never have and never will own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin

**Warning:** Hinted at lemon and a _very_ inebriated Sanosuke.

**Note:** Well, here is an edited and much better version of the original chapter three. I didn't really like how I originally wrote it, so I wrote a super smutty version for adultfanficton (dot) net. But since I keep getting reviews and hits on this site decided to post a not so intense version on here. I would post the final one in all it's glory, but I'm afraid I might offend someone and get banned. But oh well. Anyway, here it is and it's sooo much better. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Three: Revelations**_

Sano walked into the fairly busy Akebeko and waited patiently to be seated He was chewing absentmindedly on a blade of grass as he watched the preoccupied waitresses. He hoped that he could just hang out here for a while, and that maybe Saitoh would find him here after he got off work. He didn't doubt Saitoh's abilities to track someone down, especially if he already knew the person. So he'd just have to be patient and wait for him.

After several minutes a flustered Tae came up to Sano and said with her usual good-natured smile, "Well hello Sanosuke. Will you be paying today?" Sano shrugged his shoulders at the immediate question and gave her an apologetic smile. She sighed but said, "You know, your tab is rather large now Sanosuke." Sano just nodded and continued to smile as pretty as he could. Tae could never resist the younger man when he acted so cute, and defeated led Sano to a table in the back. Sano gave his thanks only to have it dismissed by Tae and she walked mumbling about how much of a mooch he was. Sano had never heard Tae say anything negative before, and found her annoyance quite refreshing. Satisfied that he had won again he began to look over the Akebeko's extensive menu.

"There's so much to choose from, but I don't really feel like eating anything on it." Thought Sano aloud to himself. After much deliberation he finally decided on a simple eel dish and ordered some sake to go along with it. It was only a little after three in the afternoon, but Sano had a feeling he'd be waiting here for a while, and a drink or two would help the time pass by quicker.

It was around six when Saitoh finished his last report of the day. He had wanted to get off earlier, but a sudden robbery had taken up most of his time. It didn't matter though, most nights he'd have to stay well into the next morning writing up reports and such. He was glad he had ordered (or most likely threatened) Cho to stay and do all his paperwork for him.

The policeman made his way down the many streets of Tokyo, and wondered where the ahou would be at the moment. Considering he didn't have anything to do, the idiot could only be at one of three places; that shack of his he called house, the Kamiya dojo, or at that restaurant he always frequented. 'What was the name of it again? The Akebeko.' Saitoh smiled. He'd probably be at the Akebeko stuffing his face. Saitoh made his way there, smirking the whole time.

By the time Saitoh had arrived at the Akebeko, Sano was very, _very_ drunk. The young man was practically screaming at the top of his lungs when Saitoh stepped through the cloth covering the door. Luckily dozens of people were equally as drunk as they celebrated some sort of anniversary. The waitresses were too busy to seat the policeman, so he helped himself and walked up to his ranting ahou. He found him near the back, singing some intelligible song to himself at full volume. Saitoh hid his smile as he sat opposite Sano. It took several seconds for Sano to realize that Saitoh had seated himself at his table, but as soon as he did he yelled, "Hey there 'jime. What took ya so loooong?" Saitoh flinched at the use of his abbreviated name, and gave the younger man an icy glare. "Call me Fujita, Satioh, or nothing at all." Sano could detect even in his drunken state the annoyance in the older man's voice, and found it to be irresistible.

Face flushed and more that a little wobbly Sano crawled over to sit next to Saitoh. The wolf didn't move at the gesture and merely looked down at Sano in curiosity. In the sexiest voice he could muster, he whispered in Saitoh's ear, "Ah, you're no fun. How about I call ya the big bad wolf? I bet you're going to eat me all up, aren't ya?" Although he was slurring, and reeked of alcohol, Saitoh couldn't help but be a little turned on at Sano's suggestive words. But he wouldn't let his hormones get the best of him, so he just let out a 'hmph' and withdrew a cigarette from his pocket. Sano expected to get at least a tiny reaction from the older man after saying something like that, but the bastard was as cold as an icicle. Then a better idea struck Sano.

Shuffling closer to Saitoh, Sano gingerly placed his hand down in between Saitoh's crossed legs, and brushed against his groin. A sharp intake of air from Saitoh gave Sano exactly what he wanted. Saitoh's amber eyes gazed down at the younger man, neither telling him to stop or to continue. Sano took that as a sign to keep going, and he gently stroked Saitoh through the blue fabric, making the wolf shift at the intimate contact. "What are you doing rooster-head?" said Saitoh hotly. Sano just smirked, and said, "Why? Do you want me to stop?" Now it was Saitoh's turn to smirk, and he bent over to say in Sano's ear, "No, except I thought you might want to do a little more than simply grope."

Sano was glad his face was already flushed from the alcohol, because he could feel his face turn even more red from the sensuous comment. Saitoh raised an eyebrow when he received no response and said curtly, "Well?" All Sano could do at the request was nod, and Saitoh acted immediately by standing up and began to head for the exit. Still walking Saitoh yelled over his shoulder, "Well, are you coming ahou?" Sano barely had time to gather his wits about him before he fumbled after Saitoh. Tae watched curiously as she saw Sano follow the tall policeman out of the restaurant. She figured Sano must have finally gotten into trouble, but she couldn't figure out why he looked so happy about it.

It was around dinner time, and Kenshin was in town to buy some tofu for the meal he still needed to prepare. But even through all his shopping, his mind kept wandering back to the conversation he had with Sano. It kept nagging at the rurouni, and he didn't know why he cared so much. True, Sano was one of his good friends, and they'd been through a lot together, but Kenshin for some reason couldn't help but feel a little... jealous? But of whom? Of Sano for actually having a love life, or of Sano's new lover? Either prospect made Kenshin shudder. He would not allow himself to feel anything for the younger brunette man, but he felt fiercely protective of him, so maybe that was why he felt so ill at ease.

Just when Kenshin was convincing himself that he really didn't give a fig about his younger friends sex life, he looked up to see Saitoh walk through the street some yards away. He appeared to be in a hurry. Kenshin couldn't help but admire his former enemy as he walked so confidently with his hand at the sword strapped to his hip and a cigarette hanging provocatively from his thin lips. Kenshin remembered those lips_ quite_ well. He had spent many a night with those lips traveling all over his body, and a shiver ran up his spine at the memory.

Kenshin tried to compose himself when he suddenly saw white flash out of the corner of his eye. He looked just in time to see Sano trailing behind the former Mibu Wolf. Kenshin just shrugged, and assumed Sano was trying to pick yet another fight with the more skilled man. Then he saw that Sano was weaving as he walked, and then he reached out and grabbed Saitoh to try and kiss him. Saitoh just smirked and didn't fight off Sano's advances. Kenshin gasped and almost dropped the tofu. Sano and Saitoh were... That was who Sano had kissed last night? That's who he had asked all those embarrassing questions about? The redheaded rurouni couldn't help but feel betrayed by both men in question. Why wouldn't Sano just tell him outright that he was with Saitoh now? And didn't Saitoh have a wife? It took all his self control not to follow the lovers. Instead he walked back to the Kamiya dojo, a murderous look in his now amber tinted eyes.

Stepping into Saitoh's house Sano couldn't help but be impressed. For a policeman's salary it was well furnished, with large vases and ornate decorations covering the interior.

Still slurring, Sano said, "You got a pretty nice here Saitoh. I half expected you to be living at the police station." Saitoh 'hmphed' at the remark and walked to his bedroom. Sano followed and found Saitoh taking off his uniform. The wolf's bedroom was fairly immaculate with a plain western style bed and a small lantern in the corner with a night stand near the edge of the bed. A chair and dresser lined the far wall, and made the room fee somewhat less empty.

Saitoh had lit the lantern upon stepping into the room and now the flickering flame was causing shadows to dance around the walls and ceiling. Sano couldn't help himself, and jumped onto Saitoh's large bed. Saitoh turned at the noise, and just stood watching Sano as the younger man wallowed in the soft sheets. Sano snuggled his face into Saitoh's pillow, and loved the smell of the wolf surrounding him. He couldn't wait to have Saitoh's scent all over his skin.

Saitoh had enough of simply watching, and finished unbuttoning his jacket before slinging over a chair. Sano heard the rustling of fabric, and gazed on as Saitoh began to remove his gloves. He bit down on the cloth of his index finger, and slowly pulled the white glove off his slender hands while looking directly as Sano with his lustful and almost predatory eyes. Sano never knew removing a simple thing as a glove could be so sexy, and a warm throbbing began to emanate from between his legs. Saitoh then removed his belt, and flung it to the floor as he crawled onto the bed towards Sano.

Sano began to blush when Saitoh crawled closer, his loose black shirt just barely hinting at Saitoh's muscular chest with each movement. Saitoh crawled until he was face to face with Sano, and had his hands on either side of the younger man's crossed legs. Sano didn't really know what to expect from the wolf, and just sat hugging a pillow to his chest, looking for all the world like a little boy. Saitoh smiled to try and put Sano at ease, but it just made the inexperienced young man even more nervous.

Saitoh wondered if Sano had ever been with anyone sexually before. He looked up all records on Sano some time ago, and found no mention of lovers, male or female. All he knew was that Sano was in love with his captain Sagara Sozo, and may or may not have had an intimate encounter with the much older man. Saitoh despised pedophiles, but he couldn't really blame someone for being attracted to Sano. He was probably just as gorgeous when he was a young boy.

Saitoh decided he should just ask the rooster out right so he could know how to proceed. "Are you a virgin?" Sano was surprised at the question, but nodded slowly against the pillow. Saitoh let out a long sigh. Even for as dumb as the ahou is, he thought he would have gotten laid at _least _once or twice. Now he had to teach the fool all the intricacies of lovemaking. And gently. And if it was one thing Saitoh didn't like when having sex, it was being gentle. But he didn't want to scare Sano away by taking him roughly. The wolf was in a real dilemma.

Saitoh sat back on the edge of the bed with his back turned to Sanosuke, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sano didn't know why he had stopped, but was somewhat thankful of it. Sano had never told anyone before now, but he had never actually had sex. He had only gotten close to it only a few times, and they were all with girls. Although he knew he had been attracted to men for some time, he had never actually done anything with another man besides kissing.

Sano said,"Saitoh?" as he threw the shielding pillow aside. Saitoh didn't answer, so Sano crawled up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the wolf's broad chest. It still felt weird to be so intimate with someone he had convinced himself he hated, but it also felt so... _right_. Sano snuggled his face against the back of Saitoh's neck, and he heard another sigh escape the older man's lips.

Saitoh could barely contain himself with the ahou so close and his breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. He was seriously considering just turning around and pinning Sano to the bed while he ravaged him._ 'Wait,' _thought Saitoh,_ 'maybe I should just do that_.' Knowing the rooster-head had a tendency towards masochism, he'd probably enjoy it. Saitoh smiled wickedly.

Sano noticed a change in Saitoh's demeanor, but had no time to ask about it as he was suddenly pinned to the bed under the slightly taller man. The movement had been so quick and unexpected Sano didn't have time to react, and found Saitoh was holding his wrists above his head. "What the hell are you doing Saitoh!" Saitoh just smirked and brought his face close the Sano's so their noses were touching. "What do you think I'm doing ahou? ...I'm going to make you scream."

He then caught Sano's lips with his own in a devouring kiss. Sano struggled slightly, but found it impossible to break Saitoh's hold. He eventually melded into the kiss, and allowed Saitoh to explore his mouth with his delving tongue. Sano instinctively spread his legs, and Saitoh took the opportunity to settle his larger frame comfortably in between the younger man's thighs. Sano gasped at the contact and arched his back into Saitoh. The wolf ran his tongue over Sano's jaw, going further down to lick over his neck and collar bone.

Gasps of pleasure escaped Sano's lips, and Saitoh forgot how intoxicating the sound of another man's moans could be. He then pulled back Sano's Aku jacket, brushing his hands lightly over the younger man's skin making it tingle. Sano could feel Saitoh's sword calloused hands slide over his chest, and ghost over his nipples, making them hard. Saitoh was more than enjoying his dominance over Sano, but he wanted more from the younger man.

With an intense blush on his face Sano had closed his eyes to better savor the intense sensations washing over him. He had never felt so much excitement and fear all at once. Being with a man was more enthralling than any fight he had ever been in, and he found that he could quickly get used to it. He felt Saitoh's hands go lower, and began to work the tie to his pants open. Sano's hand inadvertently covered his mouth, and Saitoh quickly grabbed the hand to remove it. "Keep your hands down. I told you, I want to hear you scream, and I want to see your mouth when you do it." Sano dumbly nodded, and Saitoh went back to his task. After much fiddling Saitoh had the pants undone, and slide them down Sano's slender hips and past his feet. The white trousers fell soundlessly to the floor, and Saitoh was staring directly at a very aroused Sanosuke. He smiled when he saw how large the ahou actually was. He had some idea from fondling him the other night, but in full view it was... delicious.

Saitoh removed his black shirt, and began to unclasp his pants. Sano stared at Saitoh's toned chest and stomach, and he felt a new wave of arousal spread through him. Saitoh smirked when he saw Sano's reaction to his body, and decided it was time to take what he wanted. He quickly lowered himself back down between Sano's spread legs, and propped the younger man's legs over his shoulders. Saitoh paused briefly, and reached up to stroke Sano's hair. The sudden gesture surprised Sano, and then he felt Saitoh run his hand through his hair to remove his read head band. Saitoh tossed the red cloth aside and gazed at his young lover. Without that ridiculous band off his head he almost looked like a girl. The idea of Sano dressed in a tight kimono flashed to Saitoh's mind, and he made a mental note to use that intriguing thought later. Sano was simultaneously startled and turned on by Saitoh's predatory gaze. The man really did look like a wolf. And a hungry wolf for that matter.

"Now is where the real fun begins." Sano wasn't prepared to feel Saitoh drive inside him, and he screamed at the invasion, making Saitoh's grin widen even further...

It had been hard and fast, and Sano lay contentedly on the bed when Saitoh rolled over to lay next to him, the wolf reaching over to his night stand to grab a pack of cigarettes. Sano crawled closer to Saitoh, and rested his now disheveled head on his broad chest. Saitoh lit a cigarette as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Sano's fluffy hair, and Sano said sleepily, "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Saitoh almost felt like laughing. "I just thought the same thing a while ago." Sano nodded and crawled closer to Saitoh's face, and the wolf blew smoke out the corner of his mouth as to not hit Sano with it. "Well, then why didn't you just take me immediately?"

"I had better things to do at the time." At that Saitoh received a well aimed hit to his chest. Saitoh just smirked at Sano's slightly hurt expression, and said while he stubbed out his cigarette, "It just means we'll have to make up for lost time." Sano couldn't keep his expression hurt for long as Saitoh rolled him onto his back. As Saitoh began to kiss Sano along his neck, Sano said, "You're such a bastard." Saitoh continued to kiss his way along Sano's collar as he answered, "And you love it." Sano didn't argue as he was too busy focused on Saitoh's expert lips, and groaned as he felt Saitoh take him into his mouth.

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. Everything is hinted at, and you know what went down without actually reading it. Yay! Anyway, I'll edit and post the next chap real soon, so get your hopes up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Saitoh, Sano, and Kenshin don't belong to me, although I wish they did...

**Warning:** Lime I guess.

**Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad someone is enjoying this story. I've always wanted to see if I could write a believable love triangle between my three fav rurouni guys, and I'm having a lot of fun with it. Thanx again for reading and I appreciate the input!

_**Chapter Four: The Proposal**_

Sano awoke groggily to the chirping of birds. He warily opened his eyes, knowing the sunlight he could already feel on his naked skin would sting if he opened them too quickly. Sitting up Sano took in his surroundings. He didn't know where he was for a

moment, then suddenly the memories of the previous night all came back to him. He remembered the feel of Saitoh raised over him, of being penetrated and screaming Saitoh's name. 'Hmph. At least he kept his word.' Thought Sano blushing. He could hardly believe he had lost his virginity last night, and if anyone would have told him it would be to Saitoh he would have punched them. But now it seemed almost perfect, like they were meant to be together. Still flushed Sano tried to sit up, and his lower torso began to throb with an internal pain he had never felt before. Sano cursed Saitoh under his breath for being so rough. But Sano enjoyed his roughness, and found he couldn't wait for the next time he could be with the cop.

Stepping out of bed gingerly he glanced over to see a small note next to his neatly folded clothes. He never expected Saitoh to be a person who would use such a flowery gesture, and grinning warmly he picked up the note. His smile quickly turned to an annoyed scowl as the read the words.

'Good morning ahou. Here are your clothes. Try not to break anything on your way out. - Saitoh.' Sano angrily crumpled the note and tossed it to the corner of the room. "Mean bastard. He could have at least said thank you." He then quickly dressed and headed wobbling for the door. On his way out he spotted a vase he had noticed as he came into Saitoh's living room last night. It was large and blue, with ornate pink lotus designs weaving around it. It was pretty. And expensive looking. A wicked grin spread over Sano's face as he 'accidentally' tipped it over with his foot. It fell to the floor with a thunderous crash before shattering into a thousand pieces. 'That'll teach that son of a bitch to treat me like that.' Thought Sano as he started to whistle and walked out of the house.

Kenshin woke up early and quickly folded his futon and got dressed. The dojo was silent, and no one was stirring as he made his way through the yard and out past the Kamiya gate. He wanted to see Saitoh and get back before any one noticed he was gone. Kenshin knew Saitoh always came into work early, and walked steadily through the almost empty Tokyo streets as he made his way to the police department.

Saitoh was sitting languidly at his desk smoking a cigarette when Cho stepped groggily into his office. The ex-Juppungatana had gotten very little sleep. He had to stay at the office all night to finish the reports Saitoh had dumped on him, and now he had to come in early to do the same. Normally he would be cranky and rude to the older man, but his lack of sleep just made him feel lethargic and unable to do more than just walk around and follow orders. He walked up to Saitoh's desk, and trying to stifle a yawn said, "Uh, boss, the Batto- I mean, Himura Kenshin is here ta see ya." Saitoh, for the first time since Cho came into his office, looked up from his paper. "Fine. Send him in." Cho nodded and bowed slightly as he left. Saitoh waited until a perturbed looking Kenshin walked in and closed the door behind him. Saitoh smiled at Kenshin's glare, and said with a smirk, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Still standing before the closed door, Kenshin gazed at the lounging Saitoh, and he could feel his anger rise up as he said, "Why?" Saitoh raised an eyebrow at the question and blew out a trail of smoke. "Why what?" Kenshin took a step closer to his desk. He didn't really know why he had come here. What Saitoh and Sano did in their own time wasn't any of his concern. Then why was the fact that they were lovers bothering him so much? "Why Sano?" It came out cold and accusing, reminding Saitoh of the Battousai. Smiling Saitoh rose from his desk, and walked around to the front to lean on the edge. He savored the intent look on Kenshin's face, and took another drag before saying, "Hn. I was wondering how long it would take you realize." Kenshin's glare narrowed. "Answer the question Saitoh."

The smile on Saitohs' face dulled as he finished his cigarette, crunching the remainder into an ashtray behind him. Kenshin waited patiently for Saitoh to finish. After what seemed like an eternity Saitoh finally said, "Why not?" Kenshin was taken aback.

"So you're just using him, is that it?" Kenshin couldn't conceal the anger lacing his voice, but Saitoh was unaffected. He returned Kenshin's glare without hesitation, his amber eyes burning into Kenshin's violet. This was bothering Kenshin more than it should be, and Saitoh knew it. No friend would go out of their way this much if they were just simply worried. Saitoh smiled again as he took a step towards Kenshin, making the ex-hitokiri back up a few steps to keep the distance between them equal. Still smirking Saitoh said, "Why does it bother you so much that I'm with him. Is it jealousy?" Kenshin's eyes went wide and he paused in his steps. It took the rurouni only a moment to recover before he answered. "No, I just don't want him to get hurt." Saitoh stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think he likes being hurt... and I like hurting him."

Disgust at the comment flashed in Kenshin's eyes, and Saitoh chuckled. "I think the real issue here is your obvious affection for the ahou." Kenshin willed his face to stay emotionless, even at the accusation. "I feel nothing for Sanosuke but friendship." A mocking laugh escaped Saitoh's lips, and stepping closer to Kenshin he said, "Stop deluding yourself Himura. It's obvious you're in love with him." Kenshin was shocked at the words and unconsciously took another step back. Saitoh's smile turned predatory as he came closer to the red head, savoring the look of surprise on his feminine features. "If you felt something for him, you should have acted sooner. To hesitate is to lose. I thought you of all people knew that." Kenshin gasped as he felt his back hit the hard wood of the door. Saitoh stepped closer, and before Kenshin could react he was pinned against the wall with Saitoh's arms on either side of his head. The ex-hitokiri tried to keep his calm as he said, "I-I don't love him. I just don't want you to do to him what you did to me."

Saitoh drew in closer, so close he could feel Kenshin's slightly rushed breath on his skin. He took in the red head's scent, conjuring old memories of the revolution. He then leaned into Kenshin's ear, earning a slight shudder from the smaller man."I don't believe I ever heard you protest." Said Saitoh hotly. Kenshin moaned as he felt Saitoh's tongue run along the crest of his ear, and he tried to turn away but was blocked by Saitoh's strong arms. Then Kenshin realized he didn't want Saitoh to stop, and felt guilty for such selfish thoughts. He swore he'd never let Saitoh touch him again when the Meiji era had begun, and up till now he had kept his oath. But the old feel of the taller man pressed against him and his masculine scent rising from his skin brought Kenshin back to the days when he was hitokiri; when he was Battousai the Manslayer. He could feel himself start to lose control, and tried desperately to keep the killer inside him at bay. Kenshin tried again to push Saitoh away, and Saitoh stood back to look into Kenshin's violet eyes that were slowly fading to gold. His voice somewhat strained Kenshin managed to say, "I can't do this again Saitoh. I'm different now. I won't allow myself to fall into your arms ever again."

"But you can't help it. Just like that ahou you have a dangerous attraction to power, except I think your attraction is for a different reason." Saitoh paused to let his words sink in, then continued. "Instead of being a masochist, you're afraid of hurting someone weaker than yourself; namely women." Kenshin gave Saitoh a confused glare. "What do you mean?" 'Himura really has no idea what he has been doing. Or more correctly, not doing.' Thought Saitoh. Coming in close to Kenshin's face again, he said in a whisper, "It's why you still haven't made a move on that Kamiya girl. You're afraid of scaring her off because of your more... rough tendencies. You've become so accustomed to pain that it has become a source of pleasure for you. You like to hurt others, Battousai. It's time you come to terms with who and what you really." Kenshin's eyes are almost pure gold as he glares up at the officer with furrowed brows. "And what am I Saitoh?"

"You are a killer. A wolf who surrounds yourself with sheep in hopes of curbing your murderous tendencies. But no matter how hard you try, you can't help but seek out other wolves to ease your suffering. That's why you came to me today; that's why you came to me during the revolution." Kenshin lowers his gaze, his eyes hidden behind his red bangs. Saitoh can sense the change in his demeanor, and smiles when he realizes that Kenshin Himura has been replaced with Battousai the Manslayer. The ex-Shinsengumi kept smiling as he placed a finger under Kenshin's chin, lifting his face to meet his own. Saitoh saw the reflection of his own amber eyes mirrored in that of the small rurouni, and he lowered his lips to Kenshin's, and said just as their lips met, "That's much better." and kissed him passionately. At first Kenshin didn't return the kiss, but found that old habits died hard and began to kiss Saitoh back with fervor. Saitoh was pleased he was able to draw out the Battousai, and reveled in the fact that he was one of the rare few who could.

After several moments the men withdrew from each other, both panting for breath. Saitoh was the first to recover, and bent to get another kiss when Kenshin stopped him. "Wouldn't you consider what we're doing unfaithful Saitoh? Not only do you have another male lover, but I also thought you had a wife." Saitoh scowled at the interruption. The Battousai always knew just how to get under his skin at just the right moment. "They have nothing to do with this. This is strictly between you and I." A wicked grin spread over Kenshin's face. "I think they'd be of a different opinion."

Saitoh smirked at Battousai's games, and refused to rise to the bait. "If you must know Battousai, my wife is dead." Kenshin's eyebrow raised. "Sorry to hear that." Saitoh brushed off the apology. He didn't need the man's pity. "She lived a good life. I have no regrets." Kenshin nodded. He should have known Saitoh wouldn't need to be reassured of anything. "Then what of Sanosuke?" Saitoh turned his head with a 'hmph'. "This relationship between you and I is far beyond what that ahou could ever comprehend."

"Then he means nothing to you?" Kenshin was fairly certain of the answer, but asked it anyway. He wanted to hear it from Saitoh's own mouth. "He is merely an amusement. Lively and over eager." The words cut into Kenshin's heart. Even as Battousai he still felt for Sano, and he dreaded what his friend's reaction would be at his so called lover's words.

He had little time to ponder it though as he felt Saitoh's hand run up his side, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. It had been so long since he'd had intimate contact with another, and found himself melting into Saitoh's caress despite his harsh words.

Kenshin wanted to be mad with Saitoh; wanted to push him away and rebuke him for merely using his friend for sex, but his body was betraying him. He reacted to everything Saitoh did, moaning and gasping for more as he felt Saitoh's long fingers untie the sash of his hakama. The wolf's hands deftly untied the knot, and Kenshin felt the fabric slip from his waist and fall to the floor around his ankles. He was already aroused, and wrapped his arms around Saitoh's broad shoulders as the taller man lifted him up off the ground, bracing him against the wall. Kenshin wove his legs around Saitoh's slim waist, and he tensed as he felt the policeman hastily remove his belt.

With his back against the wood, and the familiar feel of Saitoh's slim form pressed so close to him, Kenshin was brought back to the days of the revolution. He remembered how they would usually meet in some back alley, neither saying a word as they quickly undressed. Then Saitoh would back him against the wall, just like he was doing now, and he would thrust himself savagely into him, making him scream in pleasure and pain. Their moans would reverberate through the blood stained streets of Kyoto, and no one could discern if someone was in extreme ecstasy or being savagely murdered. Afterwards they'd go their separate ways, never speaking of their physical relations in the heat of battle. If anyone had found out, they would have both been executed for treason. Thinking back on it Kenshin was surprised Saitoh never tried to kill him during their love making, and was even more surprised that he hadn't tried it himself.

These and many more memories flooded his mind as he felt Saitoh push into him. He moaned at the familiar sensation, and silently pleaded for Saitoh to keep going. Saitoh didn't need to be told twice

With one last push it was over, and Kenshin moaned at the sensation filling him. Saitoh still held Kenshin against the door, not wanting to lose the warmth still surrounding him.

Kenshin's eyes returned to his normal violet, and he motioned for the taller man to withdraw himself and lower him back to the ground. Saitoh did so reluctantly, and Kenshin stood against the door, retying his hakama as Saitoh pulled up his own pants.

When Saitoh was done clasping his belt, Kenshin said, "So, does this mean you'll leave Sano alone?" Saitoh scoffed as he withdrew another cigarette. Kenshin wondered idly why Saitoh hadn't died from smoking so many of those things. "Of course not."

The sharp reply made Kenshin bristle. Saitoh noticed the rurouni's displeasure, and he said with a smirk, "Do you want to make a deal?" Kenshin cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the ex-Shinsengumi was up to. Seeing he had Kenshin's attention, Saitoh continued. "I'll leave the ahou alone, and never touch him again, but under one condition."

"What?" Saitoh smiled darkly. "I want one more duel with the Battousai." Kenshin's eyes went wide at the request. "And what if I say no?"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to stomach seeing the man you love with someone else." Kenshin's heart ached at the words, and he averted his gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was fight Saitoh again, but the thought of Saitoh using Sano was just as bad. Did he really want to take the chance of getting killed just so he could have Sanosuke once and for all? The hitokiri in his heart was elated at the prospect of finally beating Saitoh, but the rurouni part of his consciousness found that it was pointless to have another duel, no matter what the reason. But he knew that Saitoh would just end up hurting Sano the longer he stayed with him, and Kenshin couldn't bear seeing his friend unhappy. Making his choice, Kenshin slowly nodded his head, making Saitoh's smile broaden.

"Hmph, you're too easy. Very well. Meet me two days from now in the bamboo forest on the outskirts of town. We'll meet there at midnight, and settle the old score dating back to the revolution once and for all." All Kenshin could do was nod as he turned to open the door. He could feel Saitoh smiling with satisfaction behind him, and he tried to keep his anger at bay as he walked past an office full of confused and frightened policeman. Stepping outside he made his way back to the dojo, trying to come up with an excuse for his disappearance, and for the duel that lay only two days away.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. These guys really get around don't they? I tried to make it as calm as possible, but with Saitoh it's a little hard (no pun intended). But anyway, I think there's only one more chap coming up. I also might write a separate story about Kenshin and Saitoh during the revolution, so look forward to that, though it might be a while before I write it. Thanx for reading and hope to hear from ya!


End file.
